Cars 3
Cars 3 is an upcoming Pixar film, its eighteenth feature film, and the second sequel to the 2006 film Cars, scheduled to be released on June 16, 2017.Disney Announces Release Dates for 'Incredibles 2,' 'Cars 3' It will be directed by Brian Fee.http://ew.com/movies/2017/01/05/cars-3-first-look/?xid=entertainment-weekly_socialflow_twitter At the Disney stockholder meeting on March 18, 2014, Disney CEO Bob Iger first announced that Pixar had begun pre-production on Cars 3.Disney Plans Third 'Cars,' 'The Incredibles 2'Incredibles Animated Sequel Synopsis In May 2016, Fee gave the first details regarding the plot: the film sees Lightning McQueen, now a veteran in the racing world, facing the rise of a new generation of race cars epitomized by Jackson Storm. Following a defeat to Storm, McQueen enlists the help of a new trainee, Cruz Ramirez, a sleek female race car, to prepare him for the the Florida 500, in the hope that he can give a game-changing performance. Fee elaborated: "Think of where he’d be in his career now in real time. McQueen is not an old man, but he's one of the older cars on the circuit with new rookies coming in. People start to wonder and ask when he might retire." Voice cast *Owen Wilson: Lightning McQueenOwen Wilson: "Men trust the chicks" (in Italian) *Larry the Cable Guy: Tow MaterLarry The Cable Guy Twitter (9:59 AM - 8 May 2016 Tweet) *Cristela Alonzo: Cruz RamirezCars 3 first look: Meet Pixar's new millennials *Armie Hammer: Jackson Storm *Bonnie Hunt: Sally *Cheech Marin: Ramone *Paul Dooley: SargeAfter playing on-screen dad to Molly, Helen and Julia, Paul Dooley gets to play himself *Brett Dalton: TBABrett Dalton on Twitter (4 November 2016 Tweet) Production It was previously assumed that Pixar would order a third film in the Cars franchise after the box office and merchandising success of Cars 2. On August 17, 2013, voice actor Michael Wallis told radio audiences that Cars 3 would take place on California's Route 99.Michael Wallis confirms there will be a "Cars 3" In October 2014, John Lasseter revealed at the Tokyo International Film Festival that the film will feature a tribute to Hayao Miyazaki's film The Castle of Cagliostro in a form of an old Citroën 2CV.John Lasseter Hails Hayao Miyazaki, Japan and the Joy of Juxtaposition At the 2015 São Paulo Disney Expo, it was hinted that the film would be released in Brazil in 2018.'Cars 3' and 'Incredibles 2' Slated For 2018 and 2019 Release Dates? In an interview John Lasseter did with Autoweek on the occasion of Pixar's 2015 bi-annual Motorama car show, he gave a potential release date of summer 2018 or 2019. Pixar Motorama is the Coolest Car Show You've Never Heard Of Randy Newman revealed during an interview with The Advertiser in February that he will be the film's composer. Lasseter later revealed on June 8, 2016, during an interview with Entertainment Weekly's Marc Snetiker, that Doc Hudson, a character from the first film who died before the second film, will be referenced several times in Cars 3.[http://www.ew.com/article/2016/06/09/cars-3-pixar-john-lasseter-plot Pixar boss John Lasseter: Cars 3 is 'very emotional,' closer in tone to Cars 1] On November 21, 2016 the first teaser trailer for Cars 3 was released on the Pixar youtube channel A full trailer will air on January 9, 2017.Cars 3 Trailer Announcement; Full Trailer Next Week Gallery R cars3 header 3e46493c.jpeg Cars 3 D23 Poster.png Cars_3_Teaser_Poster_2.jpg Cars 3 Race.jpeg 635998682599351107-cars3-concept-art-2015.10.07-Beach-Race-Nklocek-002.jpg|A first look at concept art for Cars 3 featuring Cruz Ramirez (the yellow car) and Lightning McQueen (red). 635998684668262893-cars3-concept-art-2015.10.07-Beach-Race-Nklocek-001-2-.jpg|A reveal of Cars 3 concept art featuring Cruz Ramirez (the yellow car) and Lightning McQueen (red). Jackson Storm.PNG|a reveal of Jackson Storm the opponent of McQueen in Cars 3 Cars-3-lightning-mcqueen.jpg Cars-3-jackson-storm.jpg Cars-3-cruz-ramirez.jpg Cars-3-armie-hammer-owen-wilson.jpg References Category:Upcoming Category:Movies